Innocence
by Chikorita-Trainer1
Summary: For lack of a better title. Jason walks in on Damian and Jon getting a bit physical. Hilarity (I hope) ensues. NEED MORE REVIEWS! MORE REVIEWS MEANS UPDATES!
1. Chapter 01

**Innocence**  
Chikorita-Trainer1  
T

Author's Note: Damian is 16 and Jon is 13.

* * *

Location: Damian's room in Wayne Manor.  
Situation: Patching up injuries after the Super Sons fought some bad guys.

* * *

"You sure you're alright?" asked Jon, wrapping Damian's hands in bandages.

"Yeah. Just got to lay off punching the robots," Damian grumbled.

"You should really leave that to me," Jon said with a smile, finishing the wrapping and cutting the bandage from the roll.

"Why should you have all the fun?" Damian said with a smirk.

"Because I'm the strong one?" said Jon.

"And that makes me, what? The weak one?" Damian challenged.

"I didn't say that!" Jon laughed, setting the medical supplies aside.

"It was implied," said Damian.

"No, I swear!" Jon giggled, still holding Damian's hand.

"Then what did you mean by it?" Damian asked softly.

"I just meant, you know, your body is…softer than mine," said Jon. And he slowly, bravely lifted Damian's hand up to his mouth. _"So soft,"_ he whispered, eyes never leaving his friend's gaze. And he slowly, gently, began to plant little kisses on Damian's bandaged knuckles.

"_Jon…"_ Damian said breathlessly.

Jon didn't really know what he had gotten himself into. Everything had suddenly changed. One minute they were friends, playfully arguing with each other, now they were flirting. And not just verbally, either.

"Uh," said Jon. "I just meant, like, I want to protect you, since I'm less likely to get hurt."

Damian smiled.

_"You meant more than that, didn't you?_" he whispered, leaning in closer to Jon.

Jon licked his lips quickly, and released Damian's hand from his grip.

"_Can I…?"_ he whispered.

"_Kiss me,"_ Damian whispered back.

Jon immediately pressed his lips into Damian's. He feared that if he waited any longer, he'd change his mind. Damian brought his hands up to the back of Jon's head and stroked his hair, deepening the kiss.

"_I love you,"_ Jon breathed. Damian's eyes widened as he pulled back to stare at his friend.

"Well, that escalated quickly," he said. Jon laughed.

"I know. I couldn't help it," he chuckled. "Sorry."

"No, don't be sorry, Jon," said Damian, standing up and lifting Jon up with him. "I love you, too."

"Oh, good!" Jon said with a sigh of relief.

"I mean, why else would I ask you to kiss me?" asked Damian.

"I don't know. To screw with me?" Jon suggested. Damian had to accept that that was not an unrealistic notion, even if it was a little mean.

"Never," he said, hugging Jon close to him.

Jon inhaled deeply, burying his face in Damian's shoulder, before extracting himself from his friend's grasp. The young Kryptonian unzipped his jacket and took it off.

Damian unclipped his cape and loosened his tunic. Then he began to unlace his boots and remove his kneepads while Jon kicked off his sneakers.

Before long, Damian was just in his gray tights and shirt, while Jon had gotten down to his jeans and T-shirt. Damian scooted back on his bed and lay down. Jon crawled above him, grinning.

"Heh," Damian laughed nervously, as Jon placed his hands on either side of Damian's head, leaning down over him.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," Damian said. "Just kiss me."

Jon leaned down and captured Damian's lips with his own again, and immediately slid his arms under Damian's back, pressing his body down against the young Robin's.

Damian rubbed his hands up and down Jon's back, wanting to get under his shirt, but not wanting to go too far just yet.

"_You're good at this,"_ Jon panted.

"Shut up," laughed Damian.

"You shut up," Jon giggled, as Damian rolled them over so he was on top. "What's this now?"

"_Shh,"_ Damian said. Damian straddled Jon's waist, and began trailing his hand down to the bottom of Jon's shirt. _"Uh, can I…?"_

Jon nodded.

Damian smiled and slid his hands underneath Jon's shirt, hands roaming up his body. He could feel abs, despite Jon's age. Muscles protruding under the invulnerable skin.

Suddenly Jon giggled.

"That tickles!" he cried.

"Sorry," said Damian, snatching his hands back to himself.

"No, it's OK," said Jon. The blue-eyed boy sat up a little and took his shirt off and tossed it towards the foot of the bed.

"OK," Damian observed. Jon just wrapped his arms around Damian and pulled him back towards him for a kiss.

The two boys panted and gasped as they made out. Their passion was growing, and Damian was finding his own tight shirt to be a hindrance. It didn't take long for the older boy to lean away from Jon just enough to get topless, too.

Soon both adolescent boys were bare-chested, Damian astride Jon's lap, arms wrapped around one another, making out.

"_You're so hot,"_ breathed Jon.

"_You, too,"_ Damian huffed.

Things were getting more aggressive between the two boys. So caught up in their passion, Jon's super-hearing didn't even pick up the footsteps from down the hall.

"Hey, brat. You in here? Bruce said he wants us to—_**JESUS H. FUCK!"**_

"AAAGHH!" cried the boys. Damian's head whipped around to see a very disturbed Jason standing in his doorway.

"Get off me!" cried Jon, shoving Damian a little too hard with his super-strength, knocking him off the bed.

"Ow!"

"NO! No! NO WAY is this happening!" said Jason. "Uh-uh! No! Negatory! No possible way!"

"Todd, get out!" yelled Damian, getting up off the floor.

"YOU!" Jason pointed at Jon. "GET YOUR KRYPTONIAN ASS BACK TO METROPOLIS OR I SWEAR TO GOD, I WILL FIRE YOU OUT OF A CANNON!" Jason threatened.

"Todd, enough! We weren't doing anything!" growled Damian, putting his shirt back on.

"My ass! You guys were making out topless! God, where does Alfred keep the eye soap?" said Jason.

"D, maybe I should go," Jon said softly, putting his clothes back on.

"I THINK SO!" yelled Jason. Jon was dressed and out the window in a second.

"What in the hell was that?!" cried Jason.

"Oh, please. Don't act like you've never seen people kissing before," grumbled Damian.

"Not CHILDREN!"

"We're not children! God!"

"Isn't he like 13?"

"Yes. And I'm 16. We're teenagers," said Damian.

"Shut up! Your voice hasn't even changed, brat! You're practically still a baby!"

"I assure you, I'm not a baby, Todd," said Damian. "And if you're worried about the possibility of carnal relations, Jon and I were not going to—"

"AAAAAGHHH! STOP! I don't want to hear it!" yelled Jason, covering his ears. "Look—whatever's going on between you and Jon, just keep it in your pants! And keep your shirts on, for that matter, too!"

"What's your problem?" asked Damian. "It's not like I'm super-innocent anyway."

"D, moral innocence and SEXUAL INNOCENCE are two entirely different things," Jason insisted.

"And…point?"

"The point is, that no matter how many people you've killed, you are WAY too young to be…fooling around like that."

"Says who?"

"Says me!"

"What do you care if I make out with Jon?"

"GAH! Damian, come on! Don't make me say it!"

"Say what?"

"You're my—goddammit. You're my—" the words struggled to get out of the vigilante.

"Yes?" asked Damian.

"You're my little brother, and I love you, and I don't want you…"

_"Oh my God,"_ groaned Damian, rolling his eyes.

"I don't want you growing up so fast. There I said it."

"Todd, you and I aren't close. We never have been. Why do you suddenly care now?"

"I don't…I don't suddenly care, Damian. I've always cared. I just don't say it a lot."

"Or ever."

"FINE! But I'm saying it now, OK? I care about you. So, don't do that again!"

"Whatever!" Damian sneered. "I'm not going to curtail my activities just because you have a problem with it."

"Damn it, Damian. Do I have to tell Bruce?"

"Go ahead," Damian bluffed.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"You'd be OK with that?"

"Go ahead."

"Maybe I will."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"I'll do it."

"Then do it."

"I will."

"Good."

"Great!"

The two brothers stood in the room, both looking in opposite directions for a moment before parting ways.

"Just put a goddamn shirt on, brat."

And with that, Jason closed the door to Damian's room and left.

* * *

But Jason did not tell Bruce. That would have made for a way more awkward conversation than he wanted to have, so he didn't even bother. But he did feel he had to tell someone, so he called Nightwing.

"Hey, Dick-for-brains, it's Jay."

"'sup, man?" Dick replied.

"I have some news I need to relay to you, about the demon spawn."

"Aw, crap. What'd he do now?"

"It's really not something I'd like to say over the phone. Mostly because I want to record your reaction. Can we meet up?"

"Yeah. Rooftop of Gotham Grind in ten."

"Word."

"Hey. What's going on?" asked Nightwing.

"Aw, jeez, Dickhead, you're not going to like this," Red Hood grumbled, taking out his phone and cuing up the video app.

"What? What is it?"

"Uh, well, earlier today, I came into his room, and he was making out with Superboy."

Nightwing suppressed a giggle.

"Hm. That's so cute." he said softly.

"Topless."

Nightwing's eyes widened. _"WHAT?!"_

_Got it, _thought Red Hood, ending the video recording. "Yeah, that was my reaction."

"Are you serious?!"

"Hey, I broke it up as soon as I saw it, but fuck it was uncomfortable," said Jason, sitting down on the edge of the rooftop, taking off his helmet. Nightwing sat down next to him and hung his head.

"Oh…this is weird," he sighed.

"I mean, it's not like…it's not like…anything can happen…" said Jason.

"Ugh. It's not about biological consequences," said Nightwing. "It's about—"

"I know! I know! He's too young! Too innocent!" said Jason. Nightwing scoffed. Then he just started laughing. "Yeah, shut up. I know."

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"Sh-shut up! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Jason joined in. "He's…he-he-he's killed…ha ha…he's killed dozens of people! HA HA HA HA!"

The brothers laughed for a minute or two.

"Aw man. Ah, but seriously. We can't let him just do whatever the hell he wants with Superboy. Especially since Superboy is three years younger than him," said Jason.

"I know. I know. I'll talk to him, Jay. I promise."

"Argh, that won't do any good. You're not exactly the poster boy for chastity yourself."

"Excuse me, didn't you fuck his mom?"

"Shut up."

"Look, he likes me best, I'll talk to him. Now you're sure they weren't doing…anything else?" asked Dick.

Jason shuddered at the memory.

"He was on top of Superboy. Neither of them had shirts on. They were kissing."

"Well, I guess that's not so bad," Nightwing conceded. I mean, they're both boys, so it's not like either of them was exposed to something they haven't seen before."

"It's still inappropriate, dude!" said Red Hood.

"Yeah, but like, they're clearly in love. That's nice, isn't it?"

"Are you grossed out by this or not?!" asked Red Hood, getting more and more exasperated.

"No, I am! I am!" Nightwing insisted. "But they had their pants on, right?"

"Please stop making me picture it," whined Red Hood.

"I'm just saying, if they were expressing their love for each other, good for them."

"Ugh. You sound like that private investigator from Stranger Things," muttered Red Hood.

"Look, I'll talk to him and make sure he understands that they're too young to be taking off their clothes together," said Nightwing.

"THANK YOU, Dick," said Red Hood, standing up and putting his helmet back on. "I threatened to tell B, but I don't think I want to."

"Yeah, let's not do that just yet," said Nightwing.

"OK. I'll see you around," said Red Hood. And the two brothers parted ways.

* * *

THE END  
Please review, thanks.

Not sure if I'll continue this. Probably not.


	2. Chapter 02

**Innocence: Chapter 02**  
Chikorita-Trainer1  
T

Author's note: Yeah, I decided to continue this. Enjoy.

* * *

Damian was tense. He may have dared Jason to tell Bruce what had happened, but he wasn't actually hoping he had. He had been going through different potential scenarios in his head, and all of them were embarrassing.

Dick, however, had been actually kind-of charmed by the news. He knew it was creepy to be so invested in his little brother's love life, but he couldn't help it. He thought it was too damn cute. But he also felt a responsibility to make sure Damian knew the gravity of his situation and what it could potentially entail, so later that week, he drove to Gotham and let himself in the manor.

"Hey, Little D, can we talk?" said Dick, poking his head into his brother's room.

"What do you want?" said Damian, looking up from his desk.

"Jay told me you and Jon were getting a little amorous the other day," Dick said quietly, shutting the door behind him.

"_Goddammit, Todd,"_ muttered Damian, closing his textbook. "I suppose you've also come to yell at me that I'm too young to make out with my boyfriend?"

"So you two ARE going out?" asked Dick. Damian rolled his shoulders back and cocked his head, cracking his neck.

"Obviously," he growled. The truth was, he and Jon hadn't spoken since it happened, but Damian was certain that if he asked him face-to-face to make their relationship official, Jon would say yes.

"Well, then I think it's time we had a talk," said Dick, sitting down on the bed, facing Damian.

"Grayson, I know how puberty works," sighed Damian.

"Not THAT kind of talk," said Dick. "I just want to make sure you and Jon are being responsible—"

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, GRAYSON! All we did was kiss! We didn't have sex, and we're not going to!" yelled Damian.

"Alright! Alright! Calm down, Dami," Dick laughed. "I'm not trying to make you ashamed—"

"You absolutely are! That's what this is about! I'm 'too young' to be making out! I'm 'too young' to lose my innocence. That's what Todd said."

"You're sixteen, D," said Dick. "I wouldn't say you're too young. Jon might be, though."

"It's not like I could ever make Jon do something he wasn't comfortable with," Damian insisted.

"True, but that shouldn't be the only thing stopping you," said Dick. "I mean, like, his feelings should be first and foremost."

"Jon's feelings for me are just as strong as mine for him," said Damian. "What we did was consensual."

"Good. That's good. That's what I came up here to say, basically," said Dick. "As long as you're not pressuring each other to do stuff you're not comfortable with."

"We're not," said Damian. "The whole time, we were actually asking and getting permission from each other before we did anything," he added under his breath.

"Well, good. I'm proud of you, buddy," said Dick.

"Did you really come all the way to Gotham just to talk to me about consent?" Damian challenged.

"Well, no," Dick admitted. "I'll be honest, I'm not all that comfortable with you, uh, getting physical with your boyfriend," Dick began.

"Ugh. So why don't you mind your own business?" Damian grumbled while staring at the floor.

"But I'm not one to talk. I was about your age when I started, *ahem* engaging in activities that were…physical in nature."

"I don't remember asking," Damian said, once again meeting his brother's gaze. "This may surprise you, Grayson, but I don't need your permission or approval of my 'activities.'"

"I know you don't, kiddo," said Dick. "But I care whether you like it or not. Whatever you and Jon end up deciding to do, just make sure you're prepared and safe."

"Grayson, I swear to God, if you're about to give me condoms—"

"NO! I'm not going to—oh my God, Damian, can't you just listen to me? I'm trying to tell you it's OK!" said Dick. "I'm actually trying to tell you I want you and Jon to be happy together. Americans are still a very puritanical people, and yes, we're not particularly comfortable with the idea of teenagers having sex—"

"WE'RE NOT!"

"I KNOW! Let me finish! We're not entirely comfortable with teenagers having sex, or even just touching each other, but it's OK. It's your life, it's your body. Jason only freaked out because in his eyes, well, in all our eyes, you're still a baby. But we don't want you to feel guilty or ashamed."

"Well, I don't! I never did! I just would like my privacy respected, if that's alright with you!" said Damian. Dick just laughed.

"Alright, Little D, I'll get out of your hair," said Dick, getting up. "C'mere."

"No! I'm not going to hug you!" said an exasperated Damian, leaning back in his chair with his arms folded.

"Fine," said Dick, rolling his eyes. "But I _am_ happy for you. I'm glad you're in love. It's nice."

"You just insist on making me more and more uncomfortable, don't you?"

"I'll leave now," said Dick, getting up and walking towards the door. "But it_ is_ OK, Damian. It is."

* * *

"So he basically said it's OK for us to have sex, which we're not, and at the same time tried to make me feel like we're too young to do it," Damian explained to Jon over the phone.

"Wow," said Jon. He didn't know what else to say.

"I think he was trying to reconcile his concern with his own hypocrisy, since he's been doing it since he was my age."

"And maybe he regrets it," Jon suggested. "Maybe he was trying to tell you to hold off on it for a while."

"Well, we ARE going to hold off on it for a while," said Damian. "I don't want to go that far with you yet."

"Me, neither," said Jon.

"By the way, do you consider us boyfriend and boyfriend?" asked Damian.

"Uh," Jon began. "I mean, I would like to."

"Good. Me, too."

"Heh. I guess we never did make it official, but I assumed that's how you felt."

"Same," said Damian. "But I'd like to make it official if you would."

"I would. I would be proud to call you my boyfriend, D," said Jon.

"Cool," said Damian. "I _do_ love you."

"I love you, too," said Jon. "When can I come over again?"

"Uh, anytime you want, after patrol," said Damian. "I'll text you when I get home."

"I'm not allowed to stay up that late on school nights," said Jon.

"Oh, right. Well, how about Saturday?"

"That should work. I'll fly over after dinner."

"Great. See you then."

"Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 02  
Please review, thanks.


	3. Chapter 03

**Innocence: Chapter 03**  
Chikorita-Trainer1  
T  
Disclaimer: I don't own Super Sons or any of these characters.

Author's note: This chapter was loosely inspired by the Degrassi episode #YesMeansYes. Only these characters don't go all the way!

Author's note 2: This chapter was actually really awkward for me to write. Both because they're very young, and because, well, this isn't something I do or have ever done! I'm going strictly by stuff I've read in OTHER people's fanfiction. I have no experience getting intimate or even making out with someone. I'm sure that will come through in the writing.

* * *

Jon still hadn't told his parents about Damian and him. He wasn't sure if he should tell them they were dating, or that they had been caught making out by one of Damian's brothers. Part of him felt that he should be truthful and honest right out the gate, but another part of him felt that as long as Jason didn't tell either boy's parents, there was no need to mess with a good secret.

The family of three were at the supermarket in Metropolis when Jon spoke up.

"Can I sleep over at Damian's tomorrow?" he asked, tossing some Mentos onto the conveyor belt at the check-out line.

"As long as you finish all your homework before then, sure," said Lois.

"What are you guys going to do?" asked Clark.

"Patrol, then probably play video games and watch movies," Jon shrugged, trying to look as nonchalant as possible.

"You should invite him over to our house for a sleepover sometime," said Lois.

"Yeah, but his house is bigger and there's more stuff to do," said Jon. _And more distance between bedrooms,_ he thought to himself, grinning internally.

"True," said Lois.

When the Kents got home and Jon finished helping put the groceries away, he texted Damian.

**Jon: I can sleep over Saturday**

**Damian: awesome**

**Jon: have you told your dad yet?**

**Damian: no. why?**

**Jon: when do you want to tell them?**

**Damian: Idk. If we tell them we're going out they might not let us sleep in the same bed together anymore**

**Jon: true. but we can't keep it a secret forever**

**Damian: not forever. Just until you're a little older**

Then they both texted heart emojis to each other and ended the conversation.

* * *

Batman, Robin and Superboy all patrolled together until 1 AM. When they returned home, the boys showered and said they were going to bed, while Batman elected to stay in the Cave, working.

"So, what do you want to do?" asked Damian, smiling. Jon grinned and took Damian's face in his hands and kissed him deeply.

"How would you feel about, like, just getting down to our underwear?" he asked.

"That'd be fine," said Damian, already getting out of his shirt. Jon quickly shed his pajamas as well, and soon both boys were in their boxers.

Damian wore rather baggy boxers that only hugged his waist with elastic, while Jon wore Spriefs that clung to his thighs and stopped about four inches above his knees.

"Damn," said Damian, looking Jon up and down. Despite his age, Jon's Kryptonian heritage manifested itself in sculpted abs and a toned chest, and Damian was completely captivated by it.

"What?"

"Nothing. You're just hot," said Damian. Jon blushed.

"Have you met yourself?" he said softly, walking closer to Damian and running his hands down Damian's arms. Damian just sighed and wrapped his arms around Jon, pressing their bare torsos against each other. Jon inhaled the scent of Damian's hair as he rubbed up and down the assassin's back.

Damian turned his face towards Jon's trapezius and kissed it lightly. Jon smiled and squeezed Damian even tighter.

"_Hey,"_ Jon whispered. Damian pulled away from where he had been kissing and met Jon's face. Jon kissed Damian on the lips and walked him towards the bed. Damian sat down on the edge, leaving Jon still standing before him.

"Can I…uh…feel your butt?" Damian asked softly. Jon snorted.

"Outside the underwear, sure," he answered. Both boys giggled. Damian lightly gripped Jon's ass, and tried to squeeze, but Jon was a boy of steel just about everywhere.

"You're very muscular," Damian said, looking up at Jon.

Both boys burst out laughing.

"Lie back," said Jon. Then, realizing that that sounded a little demanding, he corrected himself. "I mean, if you want."

Damian scooted back on his bed and peeled back the covers. Jon flew over to the doorway to turn off the overhead light and make sure the door was locked. Damian quickly switched on his bedside lamp.

Jon glided silently through the air, and floated down above Damian like an angel descending, their bodies no more than a centimeter apart. Damian smiled and nodded, signaling to Jon that he wanted to touch him again.

Jon carefully lowered himself on top of Damian, and kissed him. Damian turned his head to the side, deepening the kiss, while Jon reached to pull the covers up over them, leaving just their shoulders and heads sticking out.

"_I love you so much,"_ whispered Damian.

"_I love you, too,"_ said Jon.

"Are you OK with this? All of this?" asked Damian.

"Yeah, I'm having fun," Jon giggled. "Are you?"

"Yeah, totally!" Damian answered.

"Good," said Jon, pecking Damian on the lips once more. "Do you want to try…uh…with tongue?" Damian bit his bottom lip while he thought.

"I don't know," he said.

"OK, that's cool," said Jon. "We'll just keep doing this." And he kissed Damian gently.

"I mean, maybe," said Damian. "Yeah, let's try that."

"OK," said Jon. "Close your eyes." Damian just huffed out a laugh, since they'd been kissing with their eyes closed this whole time. Nonetheless, he complied. Then he felt Jon's open mouth on his lips.

Damian parted his lips a little, and immediately felt Jon's tongue touch his. It felt kind-of gross, but he figured he ought to just go with it, since kissing with tongue was what most people did.

Jon was barely poking his tongue against Damian's when he felt Damian open his mouth wider, almost as if he were yawning. Taking that as a tacit invitation, Jon plunged his tongue into Damian's mouth and closed his lips over Damian's as fast as he could.

Suddenly, Damian broke their kiss and turned away.

"Ew," he said softly, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Sorry," said Jon.

"No, it's OK. It just felt weird."

"Yeah, same," said Jon. Then both boys giggled.

"Tasted alright," said Damian. "Minty."

"Thanks for noticing," said Jon. "I had some Mentos after dinner."

"Yeah, but we also have both brushed our teeth," said Damian. Jon just rolled his eyes. "But I appreciate the forethought."

"Of course," said Jon. "I want you to enjoy whatever we do."

"I am, Jon," said Damian, weaving his fingers through Jon's hair. "This is great."

"Yeah," said Jon. "So you don't want to French anymore?"

"Uh…well, no, I do," said Damian. "It was weird at first, but we may as well keep doing it and get used to it."

"We don't have to," said Jon. "You shouldn't force yourself to do something you're not comfortable with just because you think it's 'normal.'"

"That's what Grayson said," said Damian.

"You told him about us?"

"No, Todd did," said Damian, rolling onto his side, facing the inside of the bed. Jon rolled off of him so they could face each other, side by side. "Grayson came over to lecture me about consent and only doing what we're comfortable with and all that."

"You're lucky," said Jon.

"Why?"

"Because you have a bunch of brothers to talk to about this stuff. I have to go directly to my parents."

"It's not a charmed life, Jonno. Believe me," said Damian. "They're all nosy, overbearing jerks."

"No, they just care about you. And anything you want to know about relationships or sex or anything, you can go to them and not your dad."

"I suppose," Damian grumbled. "It's still embarrassing."

"I'd like to have even one big brother," said Jon.

"Yeah, I'd like to have only one, too," said Damian. Both boys looked at each other, stifling laughter.

"Pffffff!" went Damian.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" laughed Jon.

"Heh, I mean…no. I love them all. But they're so frickin' annoying."

"Well, so are you, and I love you," said Jon, wanting to get back to making out. He took Damian's face in his hands again and pulled him towards him. Damian crawled on top of Jon and straddled his waist.

"Hey, can I feel your butt, too?" asked Jon, hands already meandering their way down Damian's waist.

"Sure," said Damian. Jon gave him a squeeze. "Not so hard!"

"Sorry!" laughed Jon. Both boys collapsed in a giggle-fit. "Forget my own strength sometimes!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" laughed Damian.

"Maybe we should just stick to above-the-waist stuff?" Jon suggested.

"Good idea," Damian agreed, going back to kissing Jon on the lips.

Pretty soon, though, both boys began to tire of their activities, and just felt like cuddling and going to sleep.

Jon laid on his back and Damian laid his head on the alien boy's chest. Jon draped his arm over Damian's shoulder, holding him close, then used his other hand to pull the covers up over their heads.

"_Goodnight,"_ whispered Jon, kissing Damian's head. _"I love you."_

"_I love you, too,"_ said Damian.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 03  
Please review, thanks.


	4. Chapter 04

**Innocence: Chapter 04**  
Chikorita-Trainer1  
T

* * *

The sun rose earlier than the Super Sons would have preferred, but once the room became even slightly illuminated, Jon felt like it was time to be done with sleeping.

"Mm, you awake, baby?" he said, lightly brushing Damian's hair.

"I am now," growled Damian. _We're already calling each other 'baby'?_ he thought happily.

"You hungry?" said Jon.

"No, I'm sleepy. Shush," Damian sighed, pulling the covers up over his head, while still resting on Jon's chest.

"Do you mind if I get up? I'm kinda sweaty. Can I use your shower?"

"Go ahead," said Damian. Jon peeled back the covers and lifted his head up.

"You have to get off me, hon," he said. Damian just rolled off of Jon and onto his back. _You going to answer back?_ Thought Jon. That was two affectionate terms that Damian had yet to reciprocate.

Jon floated himself into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

"Close the door!" came Damian's voice, the hiss of the shower reaching his ears.

"Jeez!" yelled Jon, slamming the door. _Not a morning person, eh?_

While Jon was in the shower, Damian unfortunately couldn't fall back asleep. He tossed and turned, but couldn't get back to the peace of REM. He rolled onto his side and reached his arm out, but all he felt was the hollow of the mattress where Jon wasn't.

_God, he's gorgeous,_ thought Damian. _He's so smooth and muscular, strong and warm. _Rolling onto his back, staring up at the ceiling, he smiled and stretched. _Can't wait to see him when he walks out of there. Steamy and wet, towel hanging off him. _Damian laughed softly to himself. Then he reached over to his night stand and grabbed his phone, cuing up the camera app.

Meanwhile, in the shower, Jon was feeling a little less secure about their relationship.

_Man. He was so sweet and loving last night, then we wake up and he's a badger. If he's like this after just a night of making out and cuddling, what the hell's he going to be like when we have sex?_

Suddenly, Jon scared himself.

_Shit. How am I thinking about that? We're not anywhere near that yet!_

Turning off the water, the young half-alien grabbed the nearest towel and wrapped it around his waist. He opened the door, and was immediately met with a flash.

"Daah! What the-?!"

"Perfect," said Damian, grinning from the bed, holding his phone. "You know that's a hand towel, right?"

Jon looked down. He looked like he was wearing a terrycloth miniskirt.

"Shit," he muttered.

"Good morning," said Damian, setting his phone down and getting up.

"Oh, now it's a good morning?" said Jon, raising an eyebrow. He was trying to stay mad, but seeing his boyfriend, clad only in boxers, striding over to him, took all the resentment out of him.

"If I could wake up to that every morning," said Damian. He didn't finish. He just wrapped his arms around Jon and kissed him.

"You wouldn't be so cranky?"

"_Sorry. Not a morning person,"_ Damian whispered.

"Yeah, I noticed. Must run in the family," said Jon.

"Probably," Damian shrugged. "OK, I've got to get in there."

"Yeah, I'm just going to get dressed," said Jon.

* * *

Batman had stayed up all night working in the Cave, and by the time the sun came up, he was hungry and had texted Red Hood if he wanted to have breakfast, and his son accepted.

The two vigilantes were now in their civilian clothes, at a small diner in Gotham.

"Thanks for meeting me, Jason," said Bruce. "It's been a while since it's been just the two of us."

"Yeah. You're paying, by the way," said Jason, folding his menu and handing it back to the waiter.

"Pff. However will I manage?" Bruce chuckled.

"Won't Alfred and the kid be worried when they wake up and you're not there?"

"Um, no?" Bruce asked incredulously. "The hell kind of question is that?"

Jason just rolled his eyes and sipped his coffee.

"Anyway, Damian's not alone. Jon slept over."

Suddenly, Jason gulped and his eyes widened.

"What?" said Bruce.

"What what?"

"You looked like you were bothered by that," said Bruce.

"No, that's just my face," said Jason.

"Yes, THAT'LL convince me," said Bruce with a fake smile. "Jason, what's the problem?"

"No problem," said Jason. "Just…just the two of them?"

"Well, Alfred's home. Why? What do you think they'd do without adult supervision?"

_Gee, I don't know. Strip down to just their pants and start sucking face?_ thought Jason.

"Um, well," Jason began. "I guess I really should tell you. I mean I never promised him I wouldn't."

"Tell me what?" asked Bruce, suddenly more concerned.

"Well, uh, the other day, I was walking down the hall, on my way to his room to tell him that you wanted him and me to go over those files on the Riddler, and, uh…" Jason started sweating and rolling his straw wrapper up into a scroll.

_OK, relax. There's nothing to be embarrassed about. Nothing for YOU to be embarrassed about, that is. Damian should be mortified, but you've done nothing wrong._

"I should have knocked first, because when I walked in, he and Jon were…"

Bruce's eyes widened in fearful anticipation.

"…making out topless," Jason finished quickly.

Bruce closed his eyes and let out an enormous sigh.

"You couldn't tell me THAT?" he growled.

"Aren't you mad?"

"I'm not mad, I'm just surprised you thought I wouldn't be able to handle that," said Bruce. "I've received far worse news, you know."

"Well, yeah, but not THIS kind of news," said Jason. "Did you know he and Jon were together?"

"No. But I was afraid you were going to say they were…I don't know…burying a body or something."

Jason scoffed at the image.

"OK, so you have the news. What is your opinion?" asked Jason, still looking for a negative reaction from his adoptive father.

"Uh," Bruce began, looking off in another direction. "I appreciate your telling me, so thank you. I don't think it's quite as big a deal as you're making it out to be."

Jason shuddered at Bruce's usage of the words "making" and "out."

"I think it's sweet that you're so protective of Damian. Of his innocence," said Bruce.

"Innocence is a very fluid term," said Jason.

"So you walked in on this…illicit activity…" Bruce continued. "Then what happened?"

"Uh, I lost my fucking mind and told Jon to get the hell out of there," Jason admitted. Bruce smiled. "And then I told Damian that he's way too young for stuff like that and to keep his clothes on."

"I think that's a discussion I'd better have with him," said Bruce. "But I appreciate that you were looking out for him."

"It was more of my disdain for ANY kids under the age of eighteen doing stuff like that than any fraternal need to protect the demon brat," said Jason.

"Sure. Whatever you say, Jason," said Bruce. "Thank you," he said quietly to the waiter as their breakfast was brought to them. "Are you honestly trying to tell me that you waited until you were eighteen to start fooling around?"

"Ughhhhh!" growled Jason, realizing he'd been caught in the same trap that Damian had used on him.

"It's easy to judge when you're the older one, looking out for a kid, isn't it?" said Bruce. "But it's so easy to judge when it's not YOU who's doing the making out."

"Fine. Fine, I'm a hypocrite. I think it's wrong for Damian to make out with someone even though I would have done the same thing at that age. Just not with a guy."

"Are you sure they weren't planning to go further, had you not interrupted them?"

"I don't know," Jason cringed, squeezing his eyes shut, trying not to picture it. "Damian was pretty mad, kept yelling at me how they were NOT having sex and that they're not planning to anytime soon. But his indignation was probably fueled more by embarrassment that he was trying to conceal, rather than actual conviction."

"Probably," Bruce shrugged. "Wouldn't you have been embarrassed?"

"OK, can we focus on the more important issue here?" growled Jason. "Jon is thirteen to Damian's sixteen! That's a pretty big difference!"

"Not really," said Bruce.

"Maybe not if they were both in their twenties, but when you're a kid, even a one-year difference is a big deal," said Jason.

"True, but I think what the two of them lack in age-closeness they make up for in actual closeness," said Bruce. "If that makes any sense. Look—don't stress about this, anymore. It's not really any of your business."

"YOU THINK I WANTED IT TO BE MY BUSINESS?!" Jason struggled to keep his voice at a breakfast-restaurant-level-appropriate level.

"Shh!" hissed Bruce. "I will talk to him, I promise."

"THANK YOU!"

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 04  
Please review, thanks.


	5. Chapter 05

**Innocence: Chapter 05**  
Chikorita-Trainer1  
T  
Disclaimer: I don't own Batman, Super Sons or DC Comics.

* * *

After Jon went home, and Bruce and Jason parted ways after brunch, Bruce decided to confront Damian.

"Good afternoon, son," he said calmly as he entered Damian's bedroom. Damian was practicing with a katana.

"Hello, Father," he said without stopping.

"Did you and Jon have fun?"

"Yeah. He went home about an hour ago," said Damian.

"Good. Listen, I understand you and he are in a relationship. Is that right?" Damian abruptly stopped striking the air with his sword and brought it down to rest gently at his hip.

"Who told you?" asked Damian. "Or did you just figure it out by yourself?"

"Jason told me he walked in on you two—"

"Why in the ever-loving crap is everyone so obsessed with that incident?!" the teen demanded, tossing his sword over onto the floor and putting his hands on his hips.

"Damian, pick that up and put it back where it belongs," Bruce said sternly, pointing across the room to the weapon. Damian grumbled and went to pick up the katana, then put it back in its holder on top of the mantle.

"Yes. Todd, with no respect for privacy, barged into my room without knocking, and if he simply had basic manners, the whole awkward situation could have been avoided."

"Awkward or not, I think we need to have a talk," said Bruce, sitting down on Damian's bed.

"_Oh my God,"_ groaned Damian, slowly leaning his head back as if to complain to the powers above. "I don't need 'THE TALK', Father. I am perfectly knowledgeable in biology—"

"Damian, this is what normal American families do, now sit!" Bruce ordered. The teen Robin sighed angrily and sat down on his bed beside his father.

"Here's the deal: you have my approval. If you and Jon want to date, that's totally fine by me. If you want to make out, that's fine, too. If you want to take off your shirts together, that's fine, too. You're both boys—nothing there you haven't seen before."

"OK," Damian nodded.

"You are not, however, permitted to engage in sexual activity," said Bruce. Damian took a sharp intake of breath, ready to shout something defiant, but quickly realized he didn't want to. "Not until you're both legal, and no longer living under my roof. Understand?"

"Yes, Father. And we're not going to. There has been no, uh, activity, as of yet. We haven't done anything."

"I know. And I trust you," said Bruce. "But I need to say this now, before you and Jon start getting any ideas or plans."

Damian stayed quiet and decided to just let his father say whatever he needed to say.

"Sexual activity does not just constitute penetration. ANY form of sexual activity between the two of you, until you're both of age, will be frowned upon. Oral, digital, anything of the sort…" Bruce trailed off.

"Digital…?" Damian squinted his eyes in confusion. _Does he mean watching porn on a computer? _"OH! 'Digital'. Oh. Ew. Yeah, we're not doing that."

"And I'm sure you know, when the time does come, where to buy condoms and other supplies?"

"Yes, Father. Any convenience store or pharmacy will do," said Damian. "But I assure you, we're not anywhere near that, yet. We've just been kissing, that's all."

Bruce smiled.

"Well, as long as you both respect each other, and the rules I've just laid out, then I wish you every happiness."

"Thank you, Father," said Damian. He actually felt better now. "And, I'm sorry if any of this made you uncomfortable."

"No need to apologize for your life, Damian," said Bruce, placing a hand on his son's back. "You need to live it and explore it as it comes."

* * *

**Damian: **my dad knows

**Jon:** and?

**Damian: **he's fine with it as long as we don't have sex

**Jon: **lol so can I tell my parents now?

**Damian:** I don't see why not. But what if they disapprove?

**Jon: **I think that's a risk we're gonna have to take.

**Damian:** K. Let me know how it goes ttyl

**Jon: ***heart emoji*

**Damian:** *heart emoji*

* * *

"Mom, Dad, I need to tell you something," said Jon, at the dinner table. Clark and Lois merely smiled and looked at their son. "Um, Damian is my boyfriend."

Both parents smiled wider.

"I had a feeling," said Clark.

"Since when?" Lois asked Jon.

"A couple weeks now," said Jon. "Is that OK with you?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't it be?" asked Lois.

"He's older," Jon shrugged.

"Well, that may be true, but you two have known each other for years, and your age difference has never seemed to cause you any problems," said Lois. Jon nodded.

"I just hope he's treating you right," said Clark. "His dad isn't exactly the poster boy for emotional generosity."

Lois snorted. "Clark!" she scolded him playfully.

"Just saying!" said Clark. "No, it's fine with us, Jon. As long as you two are responsible and respectful of each other."

"Whatever you are implying," Jon began. "there's no need to worry about anything. Damian and I haven't DONE anything, and we're not going to anytime soon. And we already know all about consent and stuff."

"Good," said Lois.

"We're happy for you both, Jon," said Clark. "And remember, you can come to us if you have any questions. About anything."

"I know, Dad. But I'm not going to have any questions…about THAT…for a while," Jon laughed nervously.

* * *

**Jon: **I told them. They're cool with it

**Damian:** *thumbs up emoji*

**Jon: **When do you want to hang out again?

**Damian: **I'll let you know.

**Jon: **OK. Love you

**Damian: **Love you too

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 05


	6. Chapter 06

**Innocence: Chapter 06**  
Chikorita-Trainer1  
T  
Disclaimer: I don't own Super Sons.

* * *

"Hey," said Damian, opening his bedroom window. Jon flew in, holding his duffle bag over his shoulder.

"_Hey,"_ Jon said softly, kissing Damian gently on the lips.

"Did you bring your swimsuit?" asked Damian.

"Yeah, got everything I need," said Jon, gesturing to his bag. "I'm going to go change."

"OK, I'll see you in a sec," said Damian. Jon went into Damian's bathroom to get his bathing suit on, while Damian changed in his room.

"Don't laugh," said Jon, opening the door a crack and stepping out slowly.

"Why would I laugh?" Damian asked with a smile. "I've already seen you in less."

"Yeah, in the dark," Jon mumbled. "I'm just…so white."

Damian stared at his boyfriend. Jon was indeed white, but he was still incredibly muscular. His swim trunks were pulled around his waist via a white drawstring, tied in a bow, and the fabric was bright red, and hung down just above his knees.

Damian, being of partially Arabic decent, had a bit of a natural tan, and his bathing suit was much shorter and tighter. Not a speedo, but still pretty form-fitting.

"Especially compared to you," Jon sighed, staring at Damian's lean, toned figure. Damian grinned and walked up to Jon, and wrapped his arms around him, grabbing his butt.

"_Will you shut up? You are so totally hot,"_ he whispered aggressively. Jon smiled and kissed Damian deeply. Damian opened his mouth and met Jon's tongue with his. Both of them had become very fond of French kissing since first trying it.

"Alright, where's the pool?" said Jon.

"C'mon," said Damian, taking Jon's hand in his and leading him to the pool room.

* * *

The facility was large, with glass walls and ceiling, overlooking the back yard. It was as high-quality and beautiful as any resort.

"Must be pretty sweet being this rich," said Jon, placing his towel on a chair.

"Only now that I have someone to share it with," said Damian, tossing his towel on a chair next to Jon's. Jon smiled sweetly, and caught Damian off-guard, scooping him up in his arms and tossing him into the pool.

"AAAAGAHHHH!" cried Damian, landing with an ungraceful splat. Jon flew up in the air and spread his arms, then pointed forward, executing a perfectly vertical dive.

"Pffffft!" sputtered Damian, coming up for air, wiping his hair out of his eyes. "You dork!" But Jon just swam circles around Damian, showing off his super-speed.

"Meet me under," said Jon, taking a breath and ducking under the surface. Damian did the same.

The chlorine stung Damian's eyes, and he mentally cursed himself for having forgotten to wear goggles. It didn't seem to bother Jon of course, since he was half-Super. But Damian knew what Jon had intended, so he just swam forward, eyes burning, and met his boyfriend's lips underwater.

Damian's body naturally started to float up, even though he tried to keep himself submerged. Jon noticed this and wrapped his legs around Damian, weighing him down and pulling him back down under. Being as athletic as he was, Damian could hold his breath for quite a while, so he wasn't worried about drowning.

The boys kissed underwater for a few seconds, then came back up for air.

"Haha," laughed Jon. His hair was completely flopped in front of his eyes, and he couldn't see anything.

"Hee hee," giggled Damian. "You look like a mop."

"Wait, wait, wait, watch this!" Jon said excitedly. He flew up out of the water, and spun himself around in a circle several times, the centrifugal force making the water fly off of him in every direction, until he was dry. Then he settled back down into the water, with his newly dried head sticking out.

"Hahahaha!" Damian laughed. Jon's hair, now air-dried, was all poofy and sticking out in every direction. "OK, now you look like a Tribble."

"A what?" asked Jon, treading water, and not accidentally playing footsie with Damian underwater.

"Those little puff ball thingies from Star Trek," said Damian.

"Oh. I've never seen Star Trek," said Jon.

"Me, neither. I just know that one thing," Damian admitted. Swimming closer to Jon, Damian put his hands on the Kryptonian's shoulders and pushed him up against the edge of the pool. _"I love you,"_ he sighed.

"_I love you, too_," Jon panted, as Damian kissed him hard. Jon wrapped his legs around Damian's body and held him close so he wouldn't float away. Tasting the chlorine on Jon's lips made Damian remember how much his eyes stung, and he suddenly pulled away and winced.

"Aahh!" he cried, squinting his eyes shut.

"What's wrong?" asked Jon.

"The chlorine," Damian mumbled. "It stings."

"You should have worn goggles," said Jon, still not releasing Damian from his leg-lock.

"Yeah, I thought about it, but I didn't want to look stupid," Damian admitted.

"Why would you look stupid?" asked Jon, holding Damian's head behind his ear.

"I just didn't want to—I want you to like the way I look, OK? And I thought if I wore goggles, I'd look…ugly. I don't know," said Damian.

"Dami," said Jon, unhooking his legs from around Damian, and letting them both float back towards the middle of the pool. "Nothing about you could ever look ugly."

"I know you have to say that," said Damian, having trouble staying afloat now that he was using both hands to rub at his eyes.

"Let's get out," said Jon, picking Damian up bridal-style and flying them both out of the pool. He set them down on the chairs where their towels were. "Hang on, let me get you a washcloth." The half-alien used his super-speed to get to the locker room, find a clean cloth, and run it under cold water and get back to his boyfriend in record time. "Here," he said.

"Thanks," said Damian, pressing the cold washcloth to his red eyes.

"Brrr! I'm cold!" Jon shuddered, trying to get Damian's mind off of his embarrassment. He wrapped himself up in his towel, but it didn't cover his whole body.

"Yeah," Damian grunted, blinking repeatedly. "We can go in the hot tub, if you want." He gestured over to the corner of the room, to a jacuzzi that currently wasn't bubbling.

"Oh, word!" said Jon. He got up to turn it on. "Where's the dial thingy?"

"Uh, on the wall over there," said Damian, pointing to the wall without looking, as his face was still buried in the washcloth.

Jon turned the dial and the hot tub began to bubble.

"Are you OK?" the alien asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," said Damian, setting the cloth down on the chair and getting up to join his boyfriend in the hot tub. "Thanks."

"Of course," Jon said gently, kissing Damian on the nose.

Jon settled down on the ledge in the hot tub, and Damian was going to sit next to him, but Jon grabbed him by the waist.

"Sit on my lap," he said softly. Damian smiled and turned his back to Jon's chest, and hopped up on his lap. Jon began kissing his neck and shoulders.

"_Mmm,"_ sighed Damian, leaning his head back onto Jon's shoulder. _"I love you,"_ he whispered.

"_I love you, too,"_ Jon panted, still nipping and sucking at Damian's neck. _"You're so amazing."_

"You're _amazing,"_ Damian sighed. _"You're so sweet, and hot, and I love you so much."_

It didn't take long for Jon's ministrations and Damian's reception of them to turn into a full-blown make-out session. Damian turned around, straddling Jon's waist, gripping onto the tile edge of the hot tub while Jon held onto Damian's waist with his hands. Running his hands up Damian's back and into his hair, both boys were so overjoyed that they could be together like this without guilt.

All too soon, though, both boys started to notice how sticky and tangled their hair had become due to swimming in chlorinated water, and Damian suggested that they shower and wash their hair.

"Yeah, let's go," said Jon. Damian rose up off of Jon's lap, and was about to climb out of the hot tub, but not before Jon yanked him back down to give him one last kiss.

The two boys walked into the locker room, hung their towels up on hooks, and Damian turned on the water in one stall. Jon got his bottle of shampoo out of his duffle bag and joined Damian under the water.

"Will you wash my hair first?" asked Damian.

"Sure," said Jon, squirting some shampoo into his hands. "Turn around." Damian turned his back to Jon, smoothing his hair back, letting the water run through. "Hope you don't mind the smell, it's like coconut or something," said Jon.

"Mmm, it's fine," said Damian, tipping his head back. Jon gently worked his fingers through Damian's hair, and Damian relished the sensation.

Neither boy said anything else during this activity. It was far too intimate and borderline erotic for them to want to break the silence. Neither of them could even think of anything to say, so they just washed each other's hair and didn't say a word.

* * *

After they showered, they changed back into regular clothes, and settled down to cuddle in Damian's bed.

"So, your dad is OK with us? And what about your brothers?" asked Jon.

"My father has merely forbidden sexual activity between us, until we're both of age."

"Well, no problem there," Jon shrugged. "My parents said pretty much the same thing."

"And as for Todd, I don't care if he's scarred for life after what he's seen. It's none of his business."

Jon just chuckled.

"Well, I'm just happy to be with you, Dami," said Jon, kissing the top of Damian's head.

"Me too, Jon," sighed Damian, snuggling deeper into the Kyrptonian's chest.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 06  
Please review, thanks.


End file.
